


Sora's Journal- Destiny Islands

by TheThirdCharles



Series: Sora's Journal [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Destiny Islands, Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdCharles/pseuds/TheThirdCharles
Summary: Sora's innermost thoughts recorded in his journal during the events of KH1.





	1. Chapter 1

I think I may have been having a dream to tell of things to come, but it felt so real. I was standing on a beach when Riku offered to hold my hand, while there was a huge tidal wave coming up behind him. I kept yelling at him to run out of the way, but for some reason he didn’t. It’s not as if he didn’t see it, but maybe it serves as a metaphor for him in times to come. This is not in the way you’d expect in that he stands unflinchingly in the face of danger, but rather in the way that he’s a dumbass without the common sense to run away from a large, large threat that will obviously overwhelm him.  
Anyway, I made it to the surface and swam out to Kairi, who’s just the best. She’s adorable and nice and... um... really nice? She might sound bland here, but she has my heart forever, that being the most straightforward metaphor to use- the phrase ‘heart’ representing my infinite capacity for love and loyalty- it’s as simple as that. We share a moment of meaningful giggling on the beach, that being her version of second base, and watch a meteor shower. It was funny; meteors are usually comprised of small, bouncy bits of brightly colored rock used to make space ships, but for some reason, this time they were big, dark-colored rocks like out of some bizarre fantasy world. For some reason, I was falling too, along with them, as Kairi and I somehow watched. I was going to ask her what’s up with that, but then I realized I was falling somehow, like Wile E. Coyote looking down. I started falling through the solid ground, which had turned into water. And then sky. And then water. And then sky. And finally, once again through the water, which then emerged as a stained glass floor of some sort of princess, all the while, mind you, to the tune of Simple and Clean. I didn’t know what to think. Did the universe which had staged such an elaborate sequence ’ship me with Riku or Kairi? The song started when I saw Riku and we nearly held hands, but then continued as Kairi and I giggled. Eh, we’ll see.  
So I walked up a series of unsupported glass floors covered with the faces of attractive women I didn’t know until I got to three pedestals. A voice proceeded to tell me that the three weapons on the pedestals would effect how I grow for the rest of my life. I wondered how this would have any weight if this was in fact a dream, but the voices told me vaguely not to screw around. I chose the sword and threw away the magic wand, sacrificing my ability to sparkle for the ability to do more than gently nudge an enemy when cleaving a sword at his face. All of this of course being hypothetical, as I am fourteen and outside of my friends and I knocking one another’s teeth out with two planks crudely tied together into play sword, I can’t possibly expect to be involved in any sort of armed conflict. So naturally, small, black, ant-like creatures emerged from the ground and I had to bash their faces in two. After that, I engaged my fourteen-year-old muscles in lifting a barrel twice my size with ease, glad that I chose the sword path, like anyone with common sense. Had I chosen the wand, I would’ve given it my lunch money, and had I chosen the shield I’d be sitting there, granted on the off chance that inanimate barrel attacked me, I’d be more than ready.  
Walking through a door, I end up back at home in the Destiny Islands, with the other three inhabitants of the island, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. The three of them ask me three questions, giving me three trees of answers to answer them with. One tree was vain, one was sincere, and the last was selfish. Before I answer, I asked them what the point is. They told me that the three answers would determine how quickly I’d gain experience for personal growth, and that answering the vain way would have me learn everything faster. I then asked them why the other options would even exist if there’s no possible benefit for choosing them, to which they responded “I dunno. Maybe you’re condescendingly sincere or an asshole.” “And if I knew how this system worked?” “Then maybe you’re dumb.” I left the three of them, telling them ‘I’m most afraid of getting old’, ‘I want to see rare sights’, and ‘Being number one is most important to me’. I feel I learned more than I would’ve if I hadn’t picked those answers, gaining experience quickly at the cost of verifying to over half my friends that I’m pretty shallow.  
Confident in my fighting abilities I have no logical reason to need given my peaceful, quiet life on a tropical island, I found myself back in one of those glass floor rooms, this time with invisible walls blocking me from going away. I tried to hit it with my sword, but found myself regretting throwing away the magic wand that might’ve dispelled it or leaving the shield, which wouldn’t exactly have helped, but would’ve done wonders if the inanimate invisible wall had decided to attack. Suddenly, a large black creature with a large, stylized hole in its chest rose up and started to attack me. The hole led me to believe the creature was missing something that makes it alive in the most fundamental sense. It was stomachless. Perhaps even lungless. God help me if it was bladderless, but it took a swing at me. The towering, muscle-bound, shadowy monstrosity hit me with a purple laser sphere. I wish I picked the shield. I was a little hurt I guess, but was more or less unharmed, at which point, I realized these creatures really aren’t that tough and the shield was a dumb choice after all. I stood slightly to the side of it, right next to its hand, where it for some reason didn’t punch me, and proceeded to hit it in the hand for two solid minutes, of course inflicting a fatal wound. You figure it had to have its organs located somewhere, and it made sense that it would keep them in the massive hands that it dangled flaccidly close to the ground where any person with a stick could hit it, as it, for some reason, lacks anything resembling a survival instinct.  
Swinging wildly at the black piñata of a hand made me gain a whole new level of combat experience, or made me ‘level’, if you will. All in all, I picked up a sweet sword, made my personal mantra “gotta go fast”, and gained a new understanding of the art of combat. Then I woke up to Kairi on the beach, all of this being called a dream, all while I still had the sword skills, mantra, and ‘level’. Simple and clean, my ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting with Riku and Kairi, I was tasked with helping them get materials to build a raft so we could get off the tropical paradise on which we lived with our families and friends once and for all. Given that I had to find shipbuilding materials and that involved dragging two massive logs among other things to the other side of the beach, I decided to attempt something a bit more doable first: systematically challenge every other child on the island to a swordfight like it’s Lord of the Flies: Melee©. To thank my other three friends for allowing me to gain experience at a much faster rate than I would’ve otherwise, I set out to systematically kick the crap out of them.  
Tidus was the first friend I found that afternoon. He looked like the hero of a JRPG, with the caveat that Tidus was twelve. Some people say that it wasn’t fair of me to challenge a boy younger and smaller than me to a potentially dangerous wooden swordfight. Tidus was one of those people, but eventually he decided he’d fight me anyway. By the end of the fight I was like, “What do you fear the most? Oh yeah! Getting your ass kicked.” Next was Wakka, a guy about my age with a blitz ball obsession. Still, he was pretty chill to the point that when he agreed to fight me, he chose a volleyball to be his weapon. Upon handing him his ass, I quipped, “What do you want out of life? That’s right, I’d almost forgotten, to stop losing to a guy with an actual weapon.” Then there was Selphie, another twelve year old, but a nice young lady, but she fought using a jump rope. Yes, really. I cleverly retorted, “What’s most important to you? Seeking medical attention.” Then the three of them all decided to challenge me at once, though the retroactive head trauma of getting whacked in the head repeatedly with a wooden sword caused the three of them to pass out a second or two after I accepted the challenge. In conclusion, I leveled some more.  
After that, I challenged Riku, expecting to sweep the whole challenger pool. I figured I could win, but little did I know, I knew very little. When he attacked, I thought to myself Shouldn’t I block? and then realized I didn’t know how to raise the sword horizontally to stop his sword from cracking me across the face. Goddamnit, I should’ve picked the shield. When he swung at me, knowing I couldn’t block, I wondered if I could maybe try to dodge via a roll of some kind, but again, nope. Instead, I found I could slowly jump two feet up and try to steer myself out of the way. Let me tell you, friend, that’s about as unreliable a strategy as it sounds. I eventually figured out that my one means of stopping his attacks was swinging into them in hopes I would stumble to quicker and then wail on him for a good combo. Since Riku is stronger, faster, more acrobatic, knows how to dodge and block, and can take far more hits than I, I met with a glorious victory a little later than anticipated. Leaving the score at 1-26 Riku, I strutted off with my skill more than evident.  
I carried two heavy logs along with a fragile cloth and an old, worn rope, the materials we’d use to cross the ocean, to Kairi, still limping over my Riku wounds, when Kairi decided I should have a race against Riku. For some reason, I accepted, the victor of the race forever lost to history by a universal lack of interest.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, after waking up, I ended up meeting with Riku and Kairi on the other side of the island, where Riku promptly challenged me to another race, this time to name the raft and more importantly, to have the winner share a paupu fruit with Kairi. The paupu fruit, a fruit native to the Destiny Island, binds the destinies of any two people that eat it together. It’s a big commitment to be made, and as people barely scratching the surface of puberty, with hormones raging constantly, it’s a good thing we have such widespread access to it on the island. I remember when Wakka and Tidus shared one before any of us knew what the fruit did. There was a lot of electroshock therapy that week. Good times. But those were the stakes. The winner got to share the fruit with Kairi, a prize so important that Kairi had no idea it was up for grabs and would presumably just roll with it when the winner tells her. The race came to a close with me as the winner. I’d get to share the paupu fruit with Kairi tomorrow aboard the majestic raft, the S.S. Boner.  
All we needed were some supplies, and I was put in charge of getting them as Riku reluctantly carved “S.S. Boner” in the watercraft he had so painstakingly labored over the day before and Kairi sat there being flawless. I collected a single jar of fresh water, that being all we needed for our voyage across the ocean. Next, I needed to get us food, specifically, three fish, three mushrooms, and a seagull egg. I first picked the mushrooms and went to get the fish, which ate the mushrooms in my pocket as I tried to swim and catch them. The fish died, so bullet dodged on those mushrooms. I found three new fish and proceeded to climb a palm tree to get a seagull egg. I had just snatched the egg, quietly, as not to alert momma gull, but the smell of the fish drew her back, only to find that I was stealing her baby to eat. I got away with the egg, but not before she pecked the fish all up. When looking for more mushrooms, I went into a cave Riku, Kairi, and I had played in since we were children, and which had an ominous door that no adult on the island had ever gotten around to investigating for some reason. A mysterious voice seemed to emanate from the door saying that a great darkness was coming. It also said to stop picking mushrooms and to leave the egg to be used for not evil purposes. Who was I to argue? I ran home, took the mushrooms, fish, and egg from my fridge back to Kairi, who delightedly called it a night.  
Would we end up drowning when we set off tomorrow? It was possible. If we did, it was my own fault for picking the sword over the water wings in my dream the day before, but that was yet to be seen. Riku had become overly aggressive over Kairi the past couple of days, but I figured with his veiled animosity and sexual frustration over Kairi coming to a head, going on an extended raft trip with just the three of us might just be the rest and relaxation he needed. Rafts solve everything, and my Boner is no exception.


	4. Chapter 4

I was right not to worry about the rafting trip not going so well. It never got to start in the first place because the apocalypse ended up hitting. This was odd, given the weatherman had said there would be a chance of humidity rather than shadowy death, but I guess you never know. I ended up abandoning my family to God knows what to go out to the beach and look for my friends. I found Riku pretty quickly, but he was being eaten by the black and violet fire. I suggested he try blocking, or jumping, or doing anything at all to fight off the smoking evil that was swallowing him. He didn’t, and though I don’t think that made sense, (Is there even oxygen wherever that hole ends up?) I had to admit it looked pretty badass. On the other hand, Riku had left me with a wooden sword to use against the invaders, which were, curiously, the same antlike imp-demons from my ‘dream’. As the toy weapon failed to injure them in the slightest, I regretted to myself choosing to run into the chaos with a toy sword instead of telling someone that could’ve made an actual difference to come help, as once again, I’m fourteen and have no real fighting expertise. Suddenly, all of that changed.  
As I was being overrun, the Keyblade, a sword in the shape of a key surged out of thin air and into my hands. Again, glad that I chose the sword, as I can only assume the shield would’ve given me a large, sturdy wallet and the magic wand an enchanted iPod, I proceeded to kick some ass, fighting back these creatures with ease. Seeing as the Keyblade was a blunt instrument with a sharp, small boxy bit awkwardly positioned on the inside edge like an old-timey key, I didn’t think it would be all that effective at first, but it turns out that hitting something with a metal stick is far more effective than hitting them with a flimsy wooden toy. If the rest of the Island could figure out these creatures’ only weakness was to hit them with objects heavier than toy swords, perhaps we had a chance after all. With one of my best friends eaten alive by a mysterious portal, I went looking for the other one. To my relief, I found Kairi, but unfortunately, it was too late. She flew through my arms, leaving me to lament my failure to share the paupu with her before now, as is best summarized by an old Destiny Islands proverb: “A paupu a day keeps the ghosties away.” It was my own fault, really.  
The mysterious door in the cave seemed to have been what let the darkness through, and assumedly all it had needed to gain the power needed to mount the invasion was a lunch rich in protein. Hindsight is 20/20. The door then taunted me about the darkness it had unleashed and unleashed the most fearsome creature it could muster at me, another one of those big guys who can die by solely getting hit in the hand repeatedly and will, for some reason, not punch me back. One minute of uninterrupted Keyblade smacking later and I’d won. Behind me, however, the islands had been broken into chunks of flying land falling into a black hole that had been created in the sky that began to pull me in. As I clung fruitlessly to debris, trying not to get sucked in, my mind was flooded with thoughts. Why had no one else been trying to defend the beach, evidently the most important point of attack? Why hadn’t Riku done anything to help Kairi even though he claimed to put her before everything else? Why hadn’t Kairi gotten to ride my Boner? Though only one question had an answer: how could I survive the chaos spreading near and far? B-Y-C, R-O-S, S-O-V-E-R.


End file.
